


I Hear The Voice Of Rage And Ruin

by MewWitch



Series: ColdFlashWeek 2017 B [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe-Humans live alongside the supernatural, Anything not human falls under Otherkind, Basically everyone but the dad's are Otherkind, Canonical Character Death, Day 2: A/B/O, Eobard is a gigantic douche canoe no matter what species he is, It's a suprise!, Len's loved Barry from the moment they met, Multi, Otherkind Iris, Werewolf Barry Allen, Werewolf Leonard Snart, Werewolf Nora Allen, alternate first meeting, and Iris knows why, coldflashweek 2017, week b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: "GiIvEe....OuUrs noOoWw.""Yeah, that's not happening."_____ColdFlashWeek2017 Week B-Day Two: A/B/OA.K.A. I don't know have a clue how to write Omega verse, so have something that is borrows heavily from Teen Wolf lore instead!





	I Hear The Voice Of Rage And Ruin

Len looked down at the boy- _Barry Allen_ -according to the doctors and police. He had finally succumbed to the events of the evening and had passed out at some point while Len had been answering the many questions the adults had. Barry had refused to utter a single word. Between what the police had found at the Allen household and what Len recounted of his involvement in the matter, a rough picture of the evening's events was put together.

At some point after Barry had been put to bed, a rouge and frenzied Omega had broken into the Allen home and attacked the parents. While Nora Allen was a well-known and respected local Alpha, she was not what most would call a fighter. In this modern and civilized age she didn't have to be. Fights for territory were virtually nonexistent and the few disputes were usually settled in court. And absolutely nobody killed for leadership status anymore. The role of Alpha always went to the most worthy of the title or in cases like Nora Allen (whose parents and great uncle had died in car accident), was received if one was the remaining member of a pack.

So when the beast had come after her and her husband, Nora had been taken by surprise. There were signs of a great struggle, and while the Allen's had both fought hard, they were overpowered.

Len had no trouble believing that part. He himself had struggled immensely when facing the brute, and he was used to fighting for his life against opponents much bigger than him. Hell, sometimes he had to do it on a daily basis. The odds were against the Allen's from the start.

Unfortunately matters were only made worse when Barry had been awoken by the noise. They didn't know the exact details of what happened next. While still too traumatized to speak of the ordeal, Barry was able to nod yes or no to some of the detective's questions.

Well, Len's questions. They would ask him and in turn he would repeat the word to his new charge. It was the only way to get a response out of him.

_**Question one: Did the noise from the fight wake you up?** _

_'Nod'_

_**Question two: Did you call for help?** _

Barry shook his head.

A call had been placed to 911, but the operators hadn't heard anyone on the line. It must have been Henry Allen, who had been found alive, but unconscious at the scene.

_**Question three: Did you hide in your room?** _

Again, a shake of the head.

**_When you went downstairs, were you able to see the fight?_ **

_'Nod'_

**_Was your mom still alive? Did you see him hurt your parents? Did the Omega try to hurt you?_ **

_'Nod' 'Nod' 'Nod'_

On and on it went, for what felt like hours. Len was honestly surprised that the sun was not up by the time they had finished.

It would seem that the moment the Omega had spotted the young pup he had switched targets and tried his best to get him claws on him. He would have succeeded if not for a well-aimed shot from the boy's father. Apparently Henry had kept a small pistol in the house with wolfsbane laced bullets. Who would have thought the human doctor had it in him? Certainly not the intruder as it had slowed him down enough that Nora was able to him back further into the house, all the while shouting at her son to run.

And run he did.

That was where Len had come in.

He was about a dozen blocks away from the Allen's house, casing out a small residence for a quick B&E in the future. And yes he had told that to the cops, but he had also admitted how it was because his father was blackmailing him to. Turns out the police were a little more forgiving when learning about a dirty cop trying to forcibly separate pack mates from each other. Especially when the pack member under his care was a pup barely older than the one in his arms at the moment.

So when he spotted Barry Allen, running like his very life depended on it, he didn't hesitate to approach and try to calm the kid down long enough to find out the situation. Not that the boy had time to explain anything beyond "Help!"

Moments after he had stopped the boy, he was instinctively tucking him against his chest as he rolled away from the needle-sharp claws of his pursuer.

He remembered getting his first glance of the assailant. It was like something out of the old horror movies the humans used to make before peace was reached between humanity and Otherkind.

Pale matted fur, that appeared a sickly yellow under the fluorescent street lights. Long gangly and sinewy limbs attached to massive shoulders. The thing was easily eight feet tall. With claws at least half a foot in length, it pointed at the boy shielded behind him. 

**"GiIvEe....OuUrs noOoWw."**

"Yeah, that's not happening." Len felt his own features began to shift in preparation for the fight he had no doubt was coming. He probably would have tried his luck at running off with the kid, if not for the heart broken sob he heard next. 

"Noo... _Mom_."

It was then that Len noticed that in addition to the blood dripping from the fangs and fur of the wolf before him, it also had crimson red eyes.

The glowing eyes of a freshly made Alpha.

"You son of a bitch."

Len didn't need to explain the rest. The cops already knew that part. The two fought. Len had won. He did however have to hand over the small butterfly knife he normally kept in his boot. You'd think after the earlier fight, the predator would have been keeping an eye out for wolfsbane laced weapons.

The cops had laughed when he said that.

But now here they were. One juvenile delinquent in over his head and one grieving young boy clinging to him like he was part barnacle instead of canine.

The boy refused to be separated from him. Not surprising, he was after all the wolf who killed the Alpha that had killed his mom.

His old Alpha.

Making Len the only pack he had right now.

Not that Len doubted there were other pack members out there, it's just that finding them would take some time. Hell at this point no one was willing to tell them where the kid's dad was. Or what his condition was.

He had been spending hour or so since the various nurses, doctors and law officials left trying to think of how to move forwards. It would be difficult to convince child services and anyone else who got involved to let him keep Barry with him. He was technically an adult, but due to the way wolves aged at a slower rate, most humans (who due to their vast numbers in comparison to other species, held a majority of the low level government jobs) would doubt his ability to care for himself, let alone a child. There was no denying it; he was responsible for the young life he had saved tonight. He had known that, even if only at a subconscious level, from the moment he had stopped him back on that street corner.

He had almost drifted off into dreamland himself when the bright light of the hallway hit him as the door was flung open. Blinking away the spots he didn't see anyone at first. A throat clearing made him look down. Electric blue eyes glared up at him from a dark, thunderous face.

"You better take care of him!" The threat was almost comical coming from the tiny girl before him.

It didn't stop him from tightening his grip on Barry, turning slightly to shield him from the intruder's view.

"Just because you two are Mates, it doesn't mean I'll just stand by and watch if you make him sad!"

What the fuck?

"IRIS!"

A man with a detective's badge on his hip and a striking resemblance to the girl in front of Len ran in and scooped her up. "I told you, we could see Bare in the morning once he's had a chance to rest."

He turned to Len. "I'm sorry about my daughter. She was worried. I mean we all were when we heard what happened. I'm Joe West. We've lived next door to the Allen's since these two were in diapers."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Len didn't really know what else to say to the man. The two before him were more than likely part of Barry's pack. They were probably here to take Barry away from him.

"No." The father shook his head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. If anything I should be thanking you. You stopped that monster for good, and kept Barry safe."

Unhappy with being excluded from the conversation, Iris piped in, "Of course he kept him safe, Dad! Barry's his mate, duh!"

Detective West looked confused before scrutinizing his daughters face more closely. Understanding filled his features while he simultaneously let out a sigh. He shuffled awkwardly before facing Len again. "Soothsayer. She gets it from her mother's side of the family."

Again, Len had no idea what to say to the man.

West put his daughter back down (whose eyes were now a normal shade of brown) and shooed her out the door with the instructions to go wait with her mother and brother. "It's a lot to take in; especially on top of everything else you have been through tonight. But rest assured, my family and I will be here to help the two of you in any way you need. For now though, you should get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Len nodded mutely. No kidding. It'll be a media frenzy once the news stations and papers caught wind of this. This was the sort of thing the public ate up.

Understanding that Len wasn't going to up to anything else, West began to leave. He stopped at the last minute while closing the door. 

"Before I forget, the officers you talked to earlier let me know a little bit about you situation. You know...as the newly established Alpha of a pack, you can dispute the custody rights of any pack members you think are being mistreated. That includes those who are under another Alpha's care. Provided you or one of the pack is blood related to them, of course."

Just when he thought he could have any other surprises sprung on him, the detective had to go and say that.

Len's last thought before finally drifting off to sleep was that his sister was going to absolutely love Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably come back and write a little more backstory about this universe later, but right now it's super late and I've got a major assignment that I need to be working on as well. If you have any questions, just let me know and I'll do my best to answer them.  
> *Title comes from the song Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater.


End file.
